The Victims and the Host Kukai must die Kutau
by ChibiCuteygirl
Summary: Kukai Souma has a great life he was a guy who got all the girls and he was Seiyo high sports manic what happens when a certain blonde transfers to his school? Contains Kutau Amuto Rimahiko and other couples
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first and last story I'll write in fanfic i will make more chapters but** **it will take time yes their might be puncation errors or spelling be** **its my first chapter so plz bear it. This story contains romance between Utau and Kukai if you dont like the couple and hate these kinds of** **stories then i strongly recommend you dont read this. Review!! if though i don't know what thats means yet....... **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!**

Now there are two different types of men like the fact that some men don't have to have a girlfriend cause there a loser and there are those men who can get any type of girl they want but there losers too cause they don't know the meaning of well LOVE _(not really true I just wanted to point something out)_

Kukai Souma is Seiyo high school's sports maneyak. He is a different story the first guy you would see in a hall way and any girl would be head over heels for him with his great smile messy brown hair and really nice green emerald eyes it wasn't even possible that you couldn't take a look at him

Yes first impressions are the key to guys if they want a girl but once you get to know them _ladies_ you will see the ugly truth beyond their smile that's what Kukai Souma really is.

Early in the Morning

"God why me?" said the girl with blond hair with two high ponytails and purple eyes "I can't be going back to high school."

She sighed as she looked through her window it was almost time to leave and start 11th grade and repeat 12th again what happened to her she was an A student who skipped two grades but after that huge tour in Germany, she didn't study for her tests or finish her assignments her grade got lower and lower then she got kicked out from her private school which was for gifted people. The only gifted thing she has now is her looks her singing and her attitude which has gotten better over the years.

"My number one option is now to get my grades up and skip a grade" she said to herself with a determined face.

Utau Hoshina was her name well known as the Japanese pop star Utau was now known around the world she couldn't even believe she has gotten this popular in just 3 years it kind of a surprise when she heard that she would be going to Amu's high school. Her white half sleeve shirt that slightly showed her belly button with a checkerboard design on her blue tie and on her blue skirt the school uniform looked pretty good on her when she added her collar.

As Utau walk to her new school she saw a familiar pink haired girl with front bangs with golden honey color eyes and slim body that was as tall as her beside her was a petit girl with pretty curly long hair and golden eyes they were both also looking great in their school uniform

"Ah Utau!" Amu waved at the blonde Amu blushed with a cheerful smile she was really happy that Utau would be going to the same school as her. Rima just starred at Utau mentally saying don't try to steal Amu from me but she did say 'Hi".

The bell rang as all the high school students went in Utau was amazed how big the school was......

"Wow" Utau said in amazement she looked up to see how tall was the building this might be the start of a long school year

"OMG!!!!! Look who's comin THIS way" said a bunch of fan girls Utau looked she saw a red sports car pull in a person was inside and she wanted to find out who when he got out Utau could see a guy with red brown spikey hair and green eyes his uniform was a a white quatar sleeve shirt with a vest on top and a losened blue tie his jeans were navy blue.

She was shocked

"Ramen Boy"?


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

Back to where we left off

Utau Pov

I saw Kukai again I mean we did talk but that was last summer vacation when he told me something important that made my heartbeat twice as fast

_Flashback_

"_I think I really like you or maybe even falling for you" Kukai blushed as he said those words to Utau_

"_You love me?" Questioned Utau_

"_Yea do you like me the same way" asked Kukai_

_Utau was standing there close to Kukai their was something in her heart saying I do love you but tried to holdback her feelings _

"_Thank you Kukai but I like you just as a friend" Utau told Kukai who was kind of shock_

"_I messed up our friendship didn't I?" Kukai said trying to not show his feelings_

_Kukai I- _

"_I am really stupid for putting you in an award position see ya around Utau" Kukai said without saying anything else _

_End of flashback_

Normal Pov

"Utau can you hear me "a voice snapped Utau back into reality

"Huh"

"Are you okay? " Asked Amu

"Yea I guess" Utau sighed as she looked at Kukai

Kukai's Pov

"Yo Kukai where the hell have you been all summer?" said Ken (one of Kukai's friends)

"Yea man you missed Reiko pool party" said Daisuke (another friend of Kukai's)

"Sorry guys I was-"Kukai looked forward and saw the very girl that broken his heart

"Utau?" He wondered if that was really her then Kukai's friends wondered what he was looking at

Isn't that Hoshina Utau? Said a voice behind Kukai

No way! Why is she here? In a minute people crowded around Utau

Utau's Pov

"Shit I should have known this would happen" Utau thought to herself

"UTAU I LOVE YOUR SONGS!!! "

"UTAU-CHAN I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!!!!!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE MY NEW GIRLFRIEND!!!!!"

A lot of students shouted screamed others just went away from the whole thing I felt sorry for Amu and Rima who pushed and shoved by others. Amu was getting really pissed so she used Cool and Spicy attitude. Amu blew the gym teachers new whistle which made everyone stop moving

"People she a human being not stuff toy you can play with" Amu sighed as she continued "God your acting like animals." Amu grabbed my hand "come you need to find your class." As me and Amu left with Rima the students behind said to Amu COOL AND SPICY!!

"Thanks" I told Amu

"No problem" said Amu she smiled

"Utau what are you doing here?" asked a boy with blue sapphire eyes and midnight dark blue hair

"Ikuto! I thought you were in Tokyo private high school?" I said in shock

"Tell me why are you hear then I'll tell you" said Ikuto in a cool manner

"I got kick out of my private school" I answered him softly

"Wow did you tell mom and dad yet" asked Ikuto

"No their always traveling so I didn't get the time to talk to them."So why are you here?" I questioned my older brother who looked at Amu she knew she was the one who had to tell me

"My parents are gone for about five months I had no place to go so Ikuto offered to take care of me but since he lived far away he just rented a condo here so he can live with me" Amu told me I gave her are you serious look then I remembered that Amu told her in July that her and Ikuto started to date.

Normal Pov

Hey Amu-chan Rima-chan, Ikuto-kun and Utau-chan said Nagihiko who was behind Ikuto

"Hey Nades- I mean Nagihiko" said Amu after the guardians graduation middle school Nagihiko with his purple long hair and blue eyes finally told everyone that he was actually Nadeshiko it was kind of a surprise to Amu Yaya and Kairi but they got used to it

"Amu-chi their you are you left me alone on the sidewalk" said a girl with her orange hair with a big ribbon attached to her one side ponytail and big brown eyes

"Yaya wheres Tadase?" asked Amu

"Why don't you care about me I was the one left alone" Yaya said as she started to cry like a baby

"Yaya"...... said Amu

"Gomen Yaya" said a dude with red eyes and blond hair

"Hey Tadase how was your summer vacation" asked Nagihiko

It was great said Tadase happily Yaya and Tadase suddenly notice that Utau was here

"Utau!" Said Yaya as she hugged her

"Are you going to be attending this school from now on?" asked Tadase

"Yes" said Utau as she let go of Yaya. "Hey can I meet Kukai?" Asked Utau

Everyone looked at her strangely


	3. Chapter 3 Whats wrong with him?

"Why do you want to see Kukai" asked Rima

"I want to see him because I didn't see him all summer" said Utau thinking that it was a good enough excuse

"Well you will have to wait class starts in less then 5 minutes" said Amu

"Ok" said Utau she made her way through the hall ways without asking anybody wheres class she finally got their people stop moving and starred some of the girls gave her death glares she ignored them and made to her seat where she saw a girl with dirty blond hair with two braids shoulder length Utau could see her green eyes through the girl's glasses

"Umm thats my seat" she told Utau

"Sorry I didn't notice" said Utau

"Oh no thats ok I'll just seat right there" said the girl with a soft voice

"Chizu stop being so nice!" shouted a girl with straight long light brown hair till her back and hazel grey eyes

"Its fine Asa I don't mind" said Chizu nervously

"Ugh" Asa rolled her eyes disgusted by Chizu. "Hey your that Idol!" Asa pointed at Utau

"My name is Asa and this is Chizu" Asa told Utau

Hey said Utau cheerfully

AH!!!!!!!!! Kukai-sama!! Shouted a lot of fan girls

And here he comes....... said Asa kind of tick off

Yo everybody said Kukai almost all of the girls fainted when he said that. Utau rolled her eyes "and these are the girls that are my classmates." Utau thought to herself

"You might have already figured out that Kukai runs this school" said Asa Utau looked at her

"Hes such an ass what do these girl see in him" Asa said

"You might like him once you get to know him" stated Chizu

"Says the person who's been in love with him for 3 years" Asa augured Hes a playboy who can get girls easily with his looks and with the meat he has in his body

Kukai looked at Utau who tired to look at him straight

"Hey Utau!" Kukai smiled as he said those words to her Utau just waved Asa and Chizu glared at her

"What?" said Utau who was clueless

"You know him?" asked Asa

"Yea I known him for about 3 years" answered Utau

NO WAY!! Shouted Asa "was he a playboy back then too?"

"Did you guys ever date?" asked Chizu

"He wasn't a playboy back then and we were just friends" answered Utau trying to hide her true feelings for Kukai.

Now now everybody settle in please take your seats said

Kukai raised his hand up

"Yes Souma"

"Your fly's open" Kukai told as everyone laughed at her

"Oh umm excuse me class" told the class "don't worry Misa it just one more year with these brats and then you can get married and actually live your life" said to herself

Thank-you Souma knew who would be the most troublesome student,Souma Kukai

"Your welcome" he gave a smirk

"Whats with him is he trying to hit on our teacher?" Utau said in angry "wait why am I jealous over that perverted playboy" she thought

When the bell rang it was time for lunch

"You coming to the cafeteria?" asked Asa

"Yea but I'll go there later" Utau told Asa

Suet yourself Asa and Chizu walk out the classroom leaving alone with Kukai getting ready to go to lunch. Utau walk towards Kukai

"So why are you here" asked Kukai

"I got kick out of my private school" Utau told him Kukai couldn't help but laugh he couldn't this was the same girl who got straight A's and helped him in math

"Its not that funny you know" Utau lowered her eyes

"It is" Kukai said

"Well I heard that your a playboy" Utau said

"Whatever if you think that then I don't care" Kukai told her

"You don't deny it?" questioned Utau

"Well since you hang out with that Asa girl I bet she-" said Kukai

"You didn't even call me or texted all summer" Utau said trying to change the subject

"I was busy" said Kukai as he lowered his tone. "We better head for lunch" Kukai continued

"Yeah"

At Lunch

I HATE MY TEACHER!!!!!! Shouted Yaya SHES THINKS SHE COULD GIVE ME HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!

Yaya lower your voice said Rima Yaya pouted stubbornly "I wanna go back to middle school" she said

Amu sighed "did you guys see Utau anywhere?" Rima and Yaya both shook their heads Yaya looked and saw Utau she pointed at her to Rima and Amu she was with Kukai Looks like their lovely-dovey couple now Yaya smirked. "Hey Utau were right here" Yaya waved

"Well got to go see you at class Utau" said Kukai as he walked forwards to his friends

"So you and Kukai huh" said Amu

"Don't get any bright ideas" said Utau "were just in the same class"

"But sounded pretty demanding when you wanted to see Kukai" said Yaya

"Whatever" Utau rolled her eyes

Amu Pov

Me Rima Yaya and Utau started to eat Yaya kept on complaining about her teachers while me and Rima listened while Utau kept on looking over to Kukai I was about to tell her something but I felt someone was behind touching my butt

"Hey" it was Ikuto

"PERVERT!!" I shouted luckily no one heard

"Awww our so cute when your angry" he said

"Get your hand off my butt" I told

I don't feel like it he augured

Ikuto! I shouted again

"Fine have it you way but when we get home were gonna do it my way" Ikuto smirked while I blushed like crazy

"Wow you guys are still like this even when your a couple" Utau said "you should give some respect to Amu Ikuto" she continued

"At least I don't stare at guy for a whole 15 minutes" said Ikuto he was right Utau was starring at Kukai for a long time

"I wasn't starring at him" Utau denied it but we all know she was

"Guys like him will get all the girls this year but by next year he will have a serious relationship if you want to that girl you will have to act quick" said Ikuto I would agree with him on that it happened to him last year too he was a playboy and pervert which he still is but since me and Ikuto started dating he stop hitting on other girls he became more mature about our relationship.

"Who said I even liked him?" Utau questioned


	4. Chapter 4 You coming?

Yaya Pov

When she said who said I like him I tried not to laugh it was really obvious she like him I mean he was the captain of almost every major sports he had great looks and great attitude I even fall for him but I did a better job of hiding my feeling than Utau. I heard a lot of rumours saying he dated each of the girls in his class last year I didn't think she had much of a chance. I looked around the huge cafeteria everybody seem to be in different they looked like they were all in groups there was nerds, drama freaks chess club members, weirdos, skaters, emos, goths, perverted guys, girls who think their too good for anyone, rich spoiled kids, gangsters, people who hang out with anybody and there were the populars Jocks and sluty cheerleader Kukai was their eating lunch happily their were more groups but I didn't want to count. I rather be searching for the Embryo again than be in this high school

"Umm Yaya" said Amu

"What" I said

"Who are _you_ starring at?" She asked in her girly tone

"Your mom now keep eating" I told Amu in her cool and spicy mode

Tadase and Nagihiko came out of nowhere Tadase sat the seat beside Amu after Amu and Tadase break up last year I didn't think it would get them closer to each other he and Amu are kind of like good friends now. Nagihiko sat beside Rima they should really be a couple but since Rima doesn't know how to say I like you and the fact that a lot of guys been asking her out lately she just couldn't say no they were really cute I remember seeing Nagihiko mad when Rima went on her dates its funny he doesn't feel like Rima likes him but she tells Amu and me all about him.

"Hey cross dresser" said Rima to Nagihiko

"Very funny" Nagihiko said he searched in his pocket for something he showed us some invitations

Nagihiko Pov

"You know the guy who liked Kairi last year Hitoshi right" I asked them

"Yea everybody found out he was gay he was dared to kiss a girl to prove his manliness" said Amu

"Well he throwing this HUGE party this Saturday and he wants us to come" said Nagihiko

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shouted Yaya

"I already got my invitation" said Rima "I'm not going to that gay guy's party especially when I don't have a date"

I'll go with you I said I really wanted to ask out Rima before any other guy would

"I guess you're better than nothing" she told me

"I guess I am" I cheerfully said

"But I don't have a date" Utau sighed

"Why don't you ask Kukai?" Amu asked

"He_ has_ to make the first move Amu" said Utau

"Yes shes right its not lady like for the girl to ask out the guy" said Rima

"Since when is comedy gags lady like" said Amu Rima gave a death glare which crept the hell out of me and Amu

After school

Finally home Utau said she was wearing a tank top and some short shorts the door bell rang she went down starts to see who it was. Utau opened the door it was Kukai he was wearing a t-shirt with blue jeans

Utau Pov

"Wow you dress casual" He told me _oh no I look like a total slut _I thought to myself "Shut up" I told him "why are you here anyways" I continued

"Can I come in first?" he asked me

"Why would let a pervert come into my house?" I lowered my eyes

"You ask to many questions" he said as he step into my house

"And you don't answer many" I closed the door

It was awkward for me after what I heard from Asa and Chizu but I tried to relax sat far away for him on the coach he got closer to me

"Are you going that Hitoshi guy party?" Kukai asked me

"I don't think I will cause I don't have a date" I told him

"You know everybody going you should too" he told me

"Yea but it would be better if I had a date" I argued

"Ok I have a friend you wants to ask you out to the party" he told me I was surprised what he said I saw in every movie that a guy tries to make up something to ask the girl he likes out. I wonder if Kukai still liked me he was just sitting there waiting for my answer I looked at him he was very cute as he looked at me with those green eyes _now I know why the girls go nuts over this guy_

"Does this guy have a certain name?" I asked him

"He thinks you're hot" Kukai said "His name is Ken"

"Ken?! The guy with black hair and brown eyes in our class" I asked him

"Yea thats him hes a really good friend of my so he asked me to ask for you" Kukai said

"NEVER! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOUR FRIEND" I shouted _I don't even know why I shouted oh right cause I expected to be Kukai!!_

"A simple no would have been fine" said Kukai "what wrong with you!" "Are you having your mood swings?"

"No you idiot I just thought you came-"I stop I couldn't continue

"You what?" he got closer to me

"Umm forget it" I told him

"Kukai"

"Yes?"

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!" I kicked him out of the house

"I wasn't gonna _do_ anything with you" Kukai told me

"Yes you were" I slam the door

"Whats with women?" Kukai said he walked back to his apartment


	5. Chapter 5 High school Drama

**I DONT ANYTHING!** **sorry for not updating I'll update soon again........ THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND WELL OTHER WRONG THINGS...... in the second sentence its suppose to be **

Kukai Pov

The last three days were just a blur I tried to avoid Utau I didn't want her to get mad at me again. Its tough liking a girl that doesn't like you back.

"KEN STOP SLEEPING IN CLASS!!!" Shouted god _she is a hell of a loud women_

"Huh what" the moron was drooling on his desk everyone laughed expect for me

"Class clown much?" I questioned

"Just like every year" Ken smiled

"After this we have P.E right?" Daisuke asked

"Yea then we will get to see the girls wear there bloomers and show off those nice legs" said Ichiro

"Guess this is our lucky day them right gentlemen" Ken said Ichiro and Daisuke smirked they shouldn't even try smirking there really bad at it

"Ah Kukai are you going to let the freshmen's be in our soccer team this year?"

"Only if they have hot older sisters who liked to date high school boys" I told them they laughed

The bell rang and it was time for P.E some guys tried to go in the girls change they got punched on the face I hate to be them

"Umm Kukai if you want you can change me" Saaya said in a seductive voice shes really a pain in the ass

"No you change me" said Aya

"How about me?"

"No Me!"

Almost all of the girls in my class started pushing and auguring with each other about who am I gonna change Utau walked away from it she gave me the look. I love being me I needed to get change so I walked to the change room.

Utau Pov

"LADIES STOP FIGHTING GET YOUR ASSES TO THE FIELD IN 2 MINUTES" said the coach the girls nodded and quickly went into the change room

"God I hate begin flat-cheasted" said Asa

"What do you mean you have a great body Asa" said Chizu trying to cheer up Asa. Asa looked at Chizu

"Wow Chizu you matured this summer" said Asa as Chizu blushed. Then they both looked at me

"What?" I asked

"To guys you look like raping material" they both said

"Like I care" I told them and looked away. The uniforms for gym looked simple it was a tight white t-shirt and dark blue bloomers the girls who_ had _curves thought it looked nice to show to the boys. Boys had a white t-shirt with shorts up till their knee

"CLASS 11-C YOU WILL BE HAVING 11-E JOIN WITH YOU THIS PERIOD. TODAY YOU ARE ALLOWED TO VOTE WHICH SPORT YOU WANT TO DO" the coach shouted

"Soccer!" said some of the guys in class 11-E

"Ok does anyone have any other suggestions?" asked the coach nobody raised their hand up

"Alright after the 100 meter run you guys can play soccer" said the coach

"AWWW" said both of the class

"Come on!"

"That's not fair!"

"Its only our second class!"

"I don't give a shit about running!"

The coach blew her whistle "STOP WHINNING AND START RUNNING OR IT WILL BE 400 METERS"

"Ugh this is why I hate P.E" said Asa

"Does she always have a bad temper" I asked Asa

"Pretty much every year it's the same the coach gets angry at her husband and takes it out on us" said Asa

"How is she even married?" I asked while Asa laughed

"Can you guys go any faster?" said Saaya "move idol" she pushed me and Asa out of her way and took the lead she gave me a death glare but I just rolled my eyes to tick her off I hate that girl she thinks shes perfect just because she's the leader of the cheer squad

"Saaya is a bitch who only interested in guys who are hot and have a lot of money"

"Then why does she like Kukai I mean I get the hot part but hes not rich" I told her Asa raised her eyebrows

"Kukai has a contract with the FAC" said Asa. My eyes got wide open FAC were a worldwide international soccer team for Japan they were like the best and known very well the players were filthy rich

"How the heck did Kukai get a contract with FAC?" I asked

"I dunno but I heard that the coach of FAC saw him in a soccer game and had to make him play for his team" Asa said I looked at Kukai who was done his 100 meter run _how does these guys finish so quickly _when me and Asa were done we saw Chizu behind us she was a little bit sweaty

"Looks like you got more fatter Chizu" said Saaya as her friends laughed Chizu didn't say anything

"Well you got more uglier" said Asa

"Repeat that again loser" said Saaya

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were that stupid" YOU ARE UGLY Asa said slowly so Saaya can understand a lot of people laughed

"You wanna piece of me hoe" said Saaya

"What did just call me bitch" said Asa they both got closer together with a ready fist

"Break it up you two" I walked between them before they punched each other

"Listen Idol I don't care how they treat you on stage but if you notice this is a high school where there are people who are prettier, more special and better than you which means if me and loser over here want to fight don't try and stop us" said Saaya

"Shut the hell up Saaya" said Asa

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Kukai and some guys behind him

"CAT FIGHT!!!" shouted Daisuke

"Saaya and the other girl the coach will give you both detentions if you start fighting" said Kukai in a very professional manner Asa roller here eyes Saaya looked at Kukai

"Your right Kukai why should waste my time having a fight with a hoe like her" Saaya said

"Oh no you didn't bitch"Asa fast walked to Saaya but I stop her from even getting close

"Asa don't waste _your_ time" I said

"WHY DON'T I SEE YOU PEOPLE MOVING" Shouted the coach from behind

After the first soccer game I had no energy left I needed to get a drink and fast when I walked up the stairs of the field I heard a sound coming from a corner of the school

Normal Pov

"Kukai you were really good on the field today" said a girl with brown eyes and long dark purple hair which looked almost black she also had side bangs

"Thanks Kaiko. You look really nice in you gym uniform" said Kukai Kaiko blushed

Utau Pov

I heard Kukai voice so I walked closer to the corner then I saw a girl who stood on the wall and one of Kukai hand was on the wall they were facing each other I tried to hide I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"So you going to that gay guy's party" asked Kukai. Kaiko giggled

"Yes are you?"Asked Kaiko

"Yea but I need you to come with me" Kukai whispered in Kaiko's ear. That girl Kaiko was blushing like crazy

"I......... I wanna go with you too Kukai" she told him nervously they both got more closer

I watched closely as Kukai was about kiss her but he didn't _thank god_

Normal Pov

Kukai kissed Kaiko on the neck slowly she started to get red

Kuka- she stopped Kukai and her lips were pressed together Kukai's tongue explored in her mouth his hand started touching her legs she was blushing more and more every second.

Utau Pov

I couldn't take it any more I felt like crying Kukai didn't love me I had to do some to stop them I wiped away my tears put on a bitchy attitude and walked towards them

"I'm can't believe what I'm seeing Kukai what the hell are you doing with this girl?" I sounded pretty bitchy

"Why do you care what I'm doing to her?" he said in a serious tone and lowered his eyes

"Oh maybe because were in the school grounds and its disgusting" I told him

"You were watching us the whole time?" he questioned

"No I wasn't I just came and I saw you guys" I blushed while saying that

"Pff..... Yea right you were watching the whole time" said Kukai

NO I-

"Umm Kukai we'll finish where we left off at the party" said Kaiko as she gave her number to Kukai then walked away leaving me and Kukai alone. Kukai sigh he looked at me straight in the eye

"Thanks a lot Utau" he walked a away from me before I could say anything.

After school At Utau House

The phone was ringing it was Amu

"Utau your coming with us to the mall right?" asked Amu

"Yeah" I hang up the phone and started to get ready


	6. Chapter 6 At The Mall

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

At the Mall

Rima Pov

Me Amu and Yaya were waiting for the others Nagihiko called me and told that Kukai was coming so Utau can ask him out but I didn't think she wanted to see him she seemed really mad at him today after her P.E she kept on punching her locker door in the girls change room she kept on saying Kukai you two timing pervert bastard. It was funny seeing her getting all angry. I looked at Amu she was wearing a black mini skirt with a plaid sleeve less shirt and black heels which only she can pull off. I on the other hand wore a white tank top and flower deign skirt with a black belt and white sandals and Yaya wore a blue shirt like dress with a sliver belt on her waist black coat/jacket that was up till her waist and red high heels _I think that was her plan to look even more taller than me_.We saw Utau coming this way she wore gray skinny jean and a stripe gray and white sleeve less shirt and black belted boots.

"Ok no one says anything about Kukai coming" whispered Amu to me and Yaya we both nodded

"Hey Utau"said Amu nervously _we might not have to tell Utau she gonna find out _

"Why are you acting all nervous?" questioned Utau

"What are you talking about I'm not nervous" Amu said

"Okay should we get to shopping?" Utau asked

"Umm Nagihiko Ikuto and Tadase are coming too" said Yaya

"Oh thats great they can hold our bags" said Utau then she stopped "wait their are 3 of them and 4 of us one guy can't hold all of my shopping bags" continued Utau

"Thats why we bringing a special person to come with us Utau" said Amu

"A special person you mean like a strong Utau fan or something?" said Utau still clueless

"Hey guys were over here" waved Yaya to the boys Rima Amu and Utau looked behind Nagihiko Ikuto Tadase and Kukai. Ikuto was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a grey belt and black jeans; Nagihiko was wearing plaid blue jeans with a white t-shirt and dark blue coat. Tadase had a vest like short sleeve shirt and light blue jeans while Kukai a brown shorts till his knee and a dark brown t-shirt that was half cover by his green hoodie. Utau looked back at the girls

"AMU!" She shouted

"Sorry we didn't tell you" Amu said she was really scared

"Yo Hinamori Rima and Yaya" said Kukai ignoring Utau

"You forgot me douche bag" Utau said in her bitchy attitude

"Oh forgive me Idol-sama" said Kukai in a teasing tone

"Hey can we start eating something then shop I WANT CANDY!" Yaya ran to the food court

Utau Pov

We were at the food court Amu was between Ikuto and Nagihiko. Rima was between Yaya and Nagihiko, Yaya was between Rima and Tadase and I was between Kukai Tadase. The mall we were in was my favourite mall many people here saw me thousand times here so I don't have to put on a disguise. Kukai was flirting with the girls in front of our seats _god he is such a pig._

"So Kukai do you have a date to the party?" said Amu

"Yea I do" said Kukai

"Can we change the subject?" I told Amu

"Oh I get it your sad cause I'm not going with you" smirked Kukai

"No it just I don't want to talk about that girl" said Utau

"Did she do anything wrong?" said Kukai_ ugh why is he acting all innocent_

"You know exactly what I mean Souma" I told him

"Since when you call me Souma" asked Kukai

"Since you started to call me Idol-sama" answered Utau

"ALRIGHT lets get shopping" Shouted Amu out of now where

"But we hardly even eat" said Tadase

"Do you want to spend your listening to those two" whispered Amu

"Your right" said Tadase

"I'll go with Amu" said Ikuto

"I'll go with Rima" said Nagihiko

Kukai looked at his options its either stubborn blonde or the baby

"I'll go with Ya-"Kukai was cut off

"I'm gonna go with Yaya" said Tadase

Kukai Pov

He picked Yaya oh great. Everybody went leaving me and _her_ together I bet that she was going to kill but why not tease her

"So did you do this on purpose?" I asked

"Did what?" asked Utau

"Ask Nagihiko to come to the mall with me" I answered her

"In your dreams they planned it" Utau started to walk "come on the mall with close soon" she told me in an annoyed tone.

Utau Pov

It was bad enough that Amu invited Kukai but now I had to be stuck with him it was an awkward moment of silence between us I decided to break it

"I going to check the clothes here" I pointed at the store

"Ok but I'm gonna go to another store" Kukai said

"I thought you were going to help carry my bags?" I said

"Ya but I rather be in that store" he pointed at the store called THE HOTTY AND NAUGHTY they sell bras underwear, very revealing and inappropriate clothes and the girls who work look like sluts wearing black shorts that look like underwear and pink bra like top. A girl who worked there saw Kukai she winked at him and he smirked I pulled his ear and drag him to the other store.

"No way you're not leaving my sight" I told him in a deep angry tone

"Wow Utau never knew you wanted me so badly" Kukai said I let go of his ear

"You sick bastard" I told him

MEANWHILE.......

Amu Pov

"Ikuto are you listening to me?" I questioned my boyfriend

"What is it?" he asked

"I BEEN SAYING THIS ABOUT FIFTHTEEN TIMES ALREADY" I shouted

"Ok ok it looks nice on you" he answered

"You said the same thing for the other 7 tops I tried on" I sighed

Then he smiled_ I think he finally made up his mind_

"I think I know what look best on you" Ikuto pinned me to a wall

"You look better with no clothes on" his hand got under my shirt and went straight for the bra

"Ikuto were in public" I told him nervously and pushed him away

"Who cares its just a mall" he said

"YOU ARE SO PREVERTED!!" I shouted people started to look at me and Ikuto

"Amu what did Ikuto do now" I heard Rima's voice

"RIMA!!" I hug her "don't leave me alone with him" I told her as Rima gave a I am going to kill you look to Ikuto

"Where is Nagihiko? I asked her

"He went to get me a drink" she said

"You shouldn't make him your servant" I told Rima

"He offered "Rima told me

"More like forced" Nagihiko came from behind "she fake cried in front of people and they started to give dirty looks" Nagihiko stated

"Thats only because you wouldn't get me a drink" Rima said to Nagihiko

"You should have asked nicely" said Nagihiko

"Wow how are we going to make you guys a couple now?" sighed Yaya as Rima Nagihiko blushed

"You done shopping already?" I asked

"Well I wasted all my money on candy so do you have any money I can borrow?" Yaya answered I started to get ticked off

"I won't give any money" I said to her

"Why?" she questioned

"Cause Tadase already brought your clothes" I pointed at Tadase who was holding Yaya's shopping bags

"It was really nice of you to buy Yaya's clothes" I told Tadase in a sweet voice I saw Ikuto get pissed _hehe_

"Yea thanks again Tadase" Yaya said as she smiled really big which made Tadase blush _I wonder if_ _Tadase has a crush on Yaya_

"I hope Utau and Kukai don't kill each other yet" I said

AFTER 30 MINUTES

Utau Pov

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" I shouted as Kukai plugged his ears

"You know this is getting boring and the mall will me closing in 45 minutes" Kukai said

"I know that but I can't decide" I sighed and went back to the change room I heard a knock on my change room door

"Oi I got and idea" it was Kukai

"What idea?" I asked as I was changing into my normal clothes

"Lets have a competition if you win I'll take you to a really nice boutique I know but if I win you have to try on the HOTTY AND NAUGHTY workers outfit.

"It depends whats the challenge?" I asked

"Ramen eating competition" Kukai said and I smiled

"You wanna get your ass kicked again" I told as a got out of the change room

"Don't get so cocky" Kukai said me and him look at each straight in the eyes and ran to the food court

"Two salt ramen with noodles extra firm" ordered Kukai I look at Kukai I was kind of shocked

"You still remember what I like to order" I told Kukai he started to blush

"Of course I do" he smiled and I smiled back

Normal Pov

"Hey look isn't that Utau and Souma" Tadase pointed a sweat drop came from Amu "there having a ramen contest again" then she suddenly started to feel happy "NO WAY! There having a ramen contest again!" she was happy that Kukai and Utau were getting along like they used to.

"This it is the last bowl" Kukai said excitedly Utau couldn't believe this was the same kid who got full easily. Kukai finished his last bowl the worker announced that he won and people who were watching Utau and Kukai clapped.

"You know what this means" Kukai smirked at Utau who had completely forgot the meaning of the competition.

At Hotty and Naughty

"You have to try this on" Kukai showed Utau the outfit a black shorts that look like underwear and pink bra like top

"Ok fine" Utau grabbed the outfit and went into the change room

"He better not be flirting with a girl" Utau thought

"Is Hoshina Utau your girlfriend?" Utau heard a girl ask Kukai

"No just a friend" he told the girl who worked here Kukai examined the girl

"My shift gonna be over soon you wanna go somewhere private?" said the girl who smirked

"I don't have enough money to spend time a night with you" Kukai stated

"But I do" whispered the girl in Kukai's ear. Kukai knew Utau was hearing this he thought she wouldn't care.

"I'm done" Utau came out of no where nervously Kukai eyes began to widen she looked like raping material to him Utau blushed

"Stop looking at me like that" Utau even more nervous Kukai looked away

"So this what you been doing Souma" Kukai and Utau looked at Ikuto who seemed kind of pissed at Kukai

"This isn't what it looks like Tsukiyomi" Kukai said all nervous and step back beside Utau

"AH Kukai never knew you were such in a hurry to screw Utau" Yaya started to tease Kukai Ikuto got more angry

"THERE SOO CUTE" said a bunch of girls who worked at Hotty and Naughty

"Welcome to Hotty and Naughty" said two of the girls to Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase. Ikuto looked at the girls

"Amu "he said

"Hey what is it" Amu said

"Why don't you try that on" Ikuto pointed at the uniforms Amu got all red

"NOT A CHANCE!" she shouted

"I'll help you put it on" Ikuto grabbed the uniform

"NO!" Amu shouted more

"Awww come on just for a little while" Ikuto augured

"No!" Amu said. Ikuto and Amu kept on fight while everyone else just watched

"You can change now before your brother kills me" said Kukai to Utau

"Right" Utau took a step and stopped "Your not gonna go with that girl are you?"Kukai paused and looked at Utau big purple innocent eyes

"It won't matter to you if I do or not" Kukai told her. Utau walked to the change room

"You know I wish I never met people like you" Utau said


End file.
